Leilani Mahala
name: Leilani mahala age: appears 26 / 223 birthdate: august 27, 1797 deathdate: december 19, 1823 species: elder occupation: elder & headmistress at magic school affiliation: good sexual orientation: straight powers: elder powers: orbing, remote orbing, electrokinesis, shielding, telekinetic orbing, invisibility (practiced), photokinesis, thermokinesis, healing, sensing, precognition, regeneration, reconstitution, immortality; basic powers ( spell casting / enchantment / opening portals / general mastery of magic, access to elder and magic school magic ) History Leilani Mahala was born on the island of Hawaii, also known as 'the big island', in a place called Hilo. The circumstances that she entered the world were entirely normal for the time. She was the daughter of the great King Kamehameha I, the man who united the Hawaiian Islands. but she wasn't the daughter of one of the 10 wives that he had. Rather, she was the daughter of one of his many mistresses. `Auli`i had fallen for the king long before she had met him, but she was hardly an exception; he was the king, after all. She lived a generally happy life, she was accepted by the house of Kamehameha; and considered part of it from the moment she was born. She wasn't, however, given a place in line on the throne. Only the males were given direct line to the throne. She was hardly two years old when her father arranged a marriage for her. To his son from his favorite wife - Liholiho. she wasn't the only one of her half-sisters to be engaged to their half-brother. From birth, they were all given away to some family member or another. There was only so much royalty to be had…and it was what polite society did hundreds of years ago. Mother's Death Just days after the arranged marriage had been put together Leilani started to show signs of certain abilities. She began to tell her mother things before they ever really happened, and she had the creepy knack of vocalizing someone's feelings before they did. She didn't know really what she was doing, she was only two years. `Auli`i knew she was sick…and that she would die any day. She was terrified her daughter would see that outcome in a vision. She would never be able to teach Leilani that she was a witch.....the little princess would never know that part of her lineage. The abilities would simply be....divine to the royal house. The little girl could be worshiped one day.....if she wasn't killed. In December of 1799, just five months after Leilani turned two, her mother died. The last chance she had at understanding the visions she was having and the emotional connections that she felt with other people; was gone. The royal court mourned, but Leilani's mother did not receive the burial that true royals received. `Auli`i had still only ever been a mistress of the king, and never one of his wives. Without question, Leilani was taken in and taken care of like she always had. She was still family, and she had a commitment to Liholiho. The arranged marriage was hardly something she thought about as she grew up…or really even knew about it while she was growing up. She was a carefree girl enjoying the warm winds, the sand, the ocean, and all the nature that surrounded. She wouldn't learn until she was 15 that she would one day soon be married to her half-brother. A piece of information that would change her life forever. Princess Power And True Love As she grew older, Leilani used her power as a princess to help people in her village. She did her best to ensure those in charge of the health of the village didn't let greed overtake them. It was important to see that everyone's health was in tact and that the kingdom had enough food and water to go around. The village healers were some of the most important people to Leilani, and despite her family's protest, she was often helping them out. Their knowledge wasn't much during those years, but the fact that one of their princesses cared so much rose spirits. She wasn't very skilled at first, but after bandaging many puncture wounds with a variety of material, she finally became one of the resident healers in her local area and sometimes even inside the royal court. It was the most beautiful day when Leilani first met Bane, he was the man that would save her life. She went into one of the forests to recover some plants for healing and that's where she met him. And at that moment her life was changed and her path was set; it would be a tragic love story and she was only 17 years old at the time. Leilani was only weeks away from marrying the man she'd been betrothed to since she was two years. There was nothing she wanted less than to marry Liholiho. She did not view him in the way her heart told her that she should......and despite the fact that it was normal custom in her world, it seemed strange that they shared a father and they were to be married. The young princess was hardly paying attention to her surroundings as she searched for the plant she was seeking out. It was dangerous not to pay attention to one's surroundings in the forests. The rustling and footsteps caught her attention, and immediately put her on guard. But when she turned and saw the man looking at her she immediately relaxed - without even thinking about it. Bane looked at her as if he'd never recognized a soul so easily before. She felt the same.....and the emotions from her empathy power were all over the place. But she wasn't aware she was a witch with powers. she just knew that her life would never be the same after meeting the man in front of her. The young woman was unaware that he was her Whitelighter, she didn't even know what a Whiteligther was. The only thing she knew is that she wanted to see Bane again. The pair began taking walks together along the beaches, climbing trees, and laughing together as they looked out from the rocky edges of the island into the ocean. Leilani was falling in love.......but every day that passed brought her closer to the day of her arranged marriage. So she gathered the courage to tell Bane her arranged marriage, and that she'd be married to her half-brother in just ten days. Bane had only looked at her, his expression solid - as if there was something even bigger between them. Some secret even worse that would keep them apart. But he didn't tell her; you see at that time, it was forbidden for Whitelighters and have a relationship with their charges. And they were absolutely not supposed to reveal themselves or what they were to their charges or anyone for that matter. And the fact that Leilani didn't know she was a witch made matters even worse. They were never supposed to meet in the first place.....but the damage had been done. Bane put his arms around her as she cried, so desperate to get away from her arranged marriage. The Royal Wedding Back at the royal court the family was preparing for the big occasion. The decorating and set up for the luau was already in full swing. it was only ten days away, and for the women that meant that there was hardly any time to spare. Leilani came home that night with a heavy heart, no one could reach her; least of all her husband to be. She didn't see him for days.....and instead fell inside herself. Leilani didn't know that her Whitelighter was nearby - and that he could feel all the pain that she was in. Five nights before the wedding she snuck out in the middle of the night, to the place that she and Bane first met. Bane knew exactly where she was - because he could always sense his charges. So he was there, and Leiliani's heart beat outside her chest; but she didn't hesitate when he walked towards her. Five days passed....and Leilani didn't show up for the wedding. She sent her step-mother, Queen Ka'ahumanu word from one of their villagers. Leilani simply told her step-mother that she could not marry so young; that she could not marry Liholiho. She did not love him as a wife should love her husband. Perhaps she had an idealistic view of marriage, but her power of empathy had given her an insight into the human emotions of her family around her in a way that had changed her forever…and meeting Bane had ignited the belief that she had a soul mate. Hiding Out The princess found refuge with many of the villagers that she had once helped to heal. They sympathized with her, even if they didn't understand her desire to rebel against the King. Leilani and Bane kept meeting…and he kept looking out for her. Years went by, and her love for him grew quite strong. It was as if she could feel the love he had for her wrapping her heart in warmth. Being around Bane was the most wonderful rush she'd ever known, and when she turned 21 they became lovers. Leilani had been afraid to make the step because it was forbidden outside the confines of marriage for the princesses of Kamehameha House. Bane had been afraid to make the leap because it was forbidden for Whitelighters to become involved romantically with their charges. But the couple couldn't help themselves, they were in love; their lives were forever linked, and Leilani would never love anyone the way she loved him. Love Lost Six months later....Bane disappeared. He had never lived with her as she built a new life away from the royal court, but he came to see her every day - no matter where she was. It was uncanny how easily he knew where she was....but she always wanted him there, so she never really questioned it. But now.....now he was gone; two years went by without any sighting of Bane. Leilani's heart nearly shriveled up into nothing. The only thing she knew to do was to help other people.....to take her mind off of it. She feared that he had died more than she feared he had abandoned her. The young witch went back to healing, and eventually she began sharing her visions and warning people of the harm that might come to them. Her reputation grew around the island....enough that she began to worry about the risk of her family finding her. The Truth One night as she left the small mud cabin that operated as their place for healing, Leilani walked out to find bane standing right in front of her - waiting for her. She'd stopped in her tracks.....frozen in one place. She couldn't tell what she was feeling and what she wasn't.....and she couldn't even read the expression on his face. Part of her wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him and refuse to let go, and the other part simply felt like crying. He'd walked closely to her quietly asked if he could walk her home; it was about a two mile walk to the little hut in the forest that a few kind villagers had made for her. It was a far cry from the home she had grown up in…but she was free…well, sort of. So long as she wasn't found. In that little grass roof hut Bane told her the truth; that she was a witch....that he was a Whitelighter. And that he had been sent to look after her, but not to interfere with her life....or worse, fall in love with her. He explained that there had been consequences and he couldn't be found visiting her again. Leilani had needed so much of it explained a few times, she had so many questions; questions about her powers, about his, about them. She was 23 by now, and her life felt so different than it had two years ago; but her love for him hadn't changed, not one little bit. Despite knowing the consequences - Bane continued to visit Leilani, he taught her about her powers; about the magical community; and they carefully continued their relationship. Even though they were risking everything, every day - those may have been the happiest couple of years of her life. Fate It all changed in 1823. The princess was 26 years old, and her luck had run out. The royals had found her, and immediately began to urge her to come back home. They knew of her reputation as a spiritualist, and all of the visions she had claimed to have. The monarchy was in the process of converting to Christianity, and the rouge princess claiming visions was the last thing they needed. Reluctantly, Leilani returned home, there was a big celebration and an announcement that the wedding between herself and Liholiho would go on as once planned. By now her half-brother was married to several women, including her three half-sisters. Leilani was frightened to say no, but she knew that she couldn't agree to it. Bane visited her at nights, this time through Orbing because she knew of his powers by now. He comforted her as they tried to find a way to get around her family; and around the Elders. All of the cards were stacked against them, but all she wanted was him. Over the next month Leilani thought of all the ways she could refuse the proposed marriage to her half-brother. She knew that eventually she would have to just simply do it; so she told her father that she would not marry her half-brother due to a vision that she had seen. If they married, the kingdom would fall. Kamehama had succeeded as the great king to unite the islands due to legend.....due to someone's vision. Leilani hoped that he would be sympathetic, but unfortunately, he wasn't. Between her refusal to marry and her claiming to have visions; the King claimed she wasn't fit for the family. Apparently, she wasn't even fit to live. The English monarchy had shared their fear of witches, and the Hawaiian court branded Leilani as one with very little evidence or thought. Death Sentence And A New Beginning Very quietly, and with no pomp or circumstance, Leilani was put to death. She was all but erased from the family history, seeing as she had not been the child of a legitimate wife of a king anyways. Leilani had never been given the chance to say goodbye to Bane - although he had to watch from the sidelines as it happened. The Elders had known all along he'd gone back and the consequences didn't just belong to Bane; therefore he could do nothing but watch ad the love of his life was put to death. He partly blamed himself, believing that her life wouldn't have ended if he hadn't stepped in her path that day. Death wasn't the end of the story for Leilani Mahala. She had lived her life with a dedication to making things better for those around her. She had given up wealth for love, and she had the heart of an angel. She was given the opportunity to become a Whitelighter - and she took it. Like all Whitelighters, she was shown all of her past lives to give her more perspective of the universe and it's vast clockwork. There was something missing, but she would never know; as a punishment or for other reasons which perhaps put the future at risk; Leilani's memories of Bane were erased. Not one little bit about the soul mate she'd known so well, but that affect - the belief in soul mates, and the flame of love still existed inside her heart. Bane was barred from seeing her for 195 years; not one form of contact or he would be confined to the Heavens; he even risked being recycled if he disobeyed this order. Over the many many years to come, she was assigned to various witches and future Whitelighters during her time as a Whitelighter, and had a glowing record. she was loyal to the elders and fearless when it came to protecting her charges. passive by nature, she still put herself in the front line more than once to heal a charge or pull them out in enough time to regroup and make their next move. no matter the task, Leilani was up to it. in 1923, after a hundred years as a loyal Whitelighter, it was time for her to be elevated, again. being confided to the heavens was easy at first. it was calm, peaceful, and she was able to guide Whitelighters when their charges were in serious trouble. some of them were even the future Whitelighters she had once guided when she was a Whitelighter herself. For years Leilani never knew that Bane was close by; that he'd been barred from speaking to her. But nothing stopped him from finding her from time to time and watching her, even if it was from afar. He got to witness her growth as a Whitelighter and eventually progress to becoming an Elder. Despite not knowing why or who, Leilani felt a deep love for someone, if only she could remember who. Magic School Because of her patience and desire to heal, teach, and guide the next generation the other Elders introduced her to Magic School in 1954. Gideon was headmaster at the time, and she adored the tour he'd given her. From 1960-1974 she taught the Levitation Class, before returning to the Heavens. She then returned to the school several years later to teach the Magical Ethics Class during the years of 1998-2005. In July of 2005 Leilani took over as Headmistress of Magic School, and she's held the position ever since. Headmistress Mahala is a beautiful, and timeless soul, mostly because she has lived so many years and experienced nearly everything there is on earth. As an Elder she has not aged a day. Despite being empathetic and caring, she is strict when it comes to the rules, and runs her school with authority. She does not tell her teachers how to punish or teach, but if she catches a student doing something they shouldn't; that student will probably wish a teacher had caught them instead of her. Because of this, many students have become afraid of her. Leilani likes to keep order in her school, and never shows a soft side, for fear the students would think they could get away with whatever they want. She knows they need to live, and have fun and once in a while blow off some steam, so occasionally she turns her head the other way if they aren't doing anything too dangerous. Category:Magical Adults Category:School Staff